


Surge Iterum

by supernovainparadise



Series: Installing Humanity [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hurt/Comfort, It's Niles, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: In the end, death comes for us all. Neither kings nor beggars can escape its iron grip.And yet, here he stands.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Installing Humanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Surge Iterum

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "Rise Again" in Latin.

The taxi pulls up smoothly outside Detroit's Police Precinct #3 and stops right in front of the doors. A few people, some officers, and some civilians, walk-in or out of the building as Connor steps out onto the sidewalk. No one pays any mind to the new visitor, and though Connor vaguely recognizes a few faces, no one jumps out at him as immediately familiar. Connor takes a deep breath and lets his analysis systems fall over his vision, and time seems to slow. He can pick up a few faces, and his database pulls up information on them; crimes and whether or not they're affiliated with the DPD. The sensation is odd, and he feels as though he is viewing all this through the lens of someone other, someone that isn't Connor. And in a way, it isn't Connor making these observations, it's someone else.

He shakes these thoughts off and steps through the door. Again, most people ignore him, but this time he's certain at least one officer's gaze lingers on him for just a moment. He ignores them, and approaches the android at the front desk. She gives him a pleasant smile as he approaches, waiting till he reaches the desk to speak.

"Good evening, sir, how may I help you?"

Connor hesitates, remembering what Elijah told him shortly before he left Belle Isle.

_"I've erased any mention of your death. In every system available to me and DPD, you are no longer marked as deceased. As far as the system is concerned, you were never dead in the first place."_

Fucking hell, that is _super_ illegal, Connor thought. Now he's grateful; it will make this so much easier.

"Hi, I, uh... lost my badge and ID. Could you-?"

She tilts her head, and her LED spins yellow. Connor knows she's looking him up in the system, and he shifts awkwardly. After a moment, she smiles again. "Of course, Detective Anderson. Give me one moment to print a copy of your ID and grab one of our spare badges. I just sent in an order for an engraved badge, and it should be here tomorrow." She hands him his new ID (already laminated, holy shit technology moves fast these days), then asks, "would you like your badge on a clip or a lanyard?"

"Uh, clip please."

She nods and hands him the badge, which he clips to his belt, and then gives her a slightly awkward smile as he heads into the bullpen.

It's quiet, as it usually is after 6 o'clock and the day shift has gone home. Only one or two detectives mill about, and a handful of uniformed officers. Everyone else working this shift is out on patrol, or on a stakeout, or handing a case or incident. The detectives glance at him, one giving him an odd look, but don't spare him any notice as he heads towards the desk that used to be his. It's startling empty, and it appears that no one has taken it over. Connor pulls the chair back and takes a seat, before booting up the computer and entering his old passcode. Miraculously, it works, and he's brought to his DPD desktop. A few searches later, and he has every file on android activity pulled up and visible.

To his surprise, the majority of them have been assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He knows how his father isn't exactly fond of androids... he's as terrified of losing his job as everyone else is these days, and Cole's death only exacerbated his dislike of the machines. He frowns, and just as he is about to scroll through the cases, he hears someone clear their throat next to his desk.

Glancing up from the computer, he's surprised to find an officer he doesn't recognize standing next to his desk. The officer is relatively young, around his own age, and he gives Connor a nervous smile as they make eye contact.

"Are you, um, authorized to be accessing DPD files back here, sir?" the officer asks.

Connor relaxes. Of course; the officer doesn't recognize him, it would be natural for him to suspect something. "Of course." Connor fishes out his ID and hands it over, the man examines it, then frowns.

"That's impossible. You can't be him..." the officer mutters under his breath, eyebrows knit tight.

"I assure you I'm-"

"What's going on over here, Chris?" a feminine voice asks, and Connor moves to stand, intending to try and come up with some explanation as to why a supposedly dead detective is back at the precinct when she rounds the corner and catches sight of him, freezing in her tracks. "No way..." she whispers, barely audible beneath the background noise of the precinct. "No fucking way..."

Connor offers her a slightly tense smile, and says, "hello Tina."

She sprints over faster than he ever thought she could move and grabs him roughly by the shoulders, staring at him in shock and amazement. "...Connor?" she whispers. "Is that really you?"

He laughs and carefully detaches her hands from his arms so he can hug her fully. "It's really me. I missed you, Tina."

She laughs wetly and hugs him tight. "How? How are you alive?"

Thinking quickly, Connor says, "Cyberlife developed some special medical tech. Elijah convinced them to exhume my body for it, and they were able to essentially resurrect me. It was supposed to be this big secret, but it looks like I've already blown it."

Tina hugs him tighter for a moment before pulling away. "Does anyone else know? What's the catch?"

"No, only you and your friend here know I'm alive, outside of Cyberlife. And the catch..." Connor sucks in a deep breath, before continuing, "You guys heard about deviants?" Tina and Chirs both nod, and Connor says, "They want me to stop them. Cyberlife specifically requested that I end this problem before it can really begin."

"That makes sense. Guess they really see this as a threat." Tina mutters, frowning and glancing down at his computer. "Guess you already know who's assign-"

Suddenly, the radio on her uniform comes to life. "This is dispatch, paging for Lieutenant Anderson. Dispatch for Lieutenant Anderson."

Connor frowns, and Tina takes her mobile walkie off her belt and hands it to him. "Dispatch, this is Detective Connor Anderson. Lieutenant Anderson is unavailable, perhaps I can assist?"

"..." he can hear the dispatcher whispering to someone else near her before she speaks clearly again. "There's been a murder at 6413 Pines Street, with reason to suspect android involvement. The officers who were first on the scene specifically requested Lieutenant Anderson for the case, so I must insist-"

"I'll find him, then head to the scene. Thank you."

"... Have a good night, detective."

Connor hands Tina back her walkie, a grin spreading over his face, which she is quick to return. "Right back to it, eh?"

"No rest for the wicked." Tina points out, then claps him on the shoulder. "Gavin's gonna be ecstatic."

"He better be." Connor huffs. "Any idea where my old man is?"

"Said he was heading out for a drink. Jimmy's maybe?"

"Worth a shot. Thanks Tina!" Without any further ceremony, Connor darts out the door, leaving Officer Chen and Miller to stare after him, bemused.

"It'll be good to have him back," Tina says after a moment, before heading for the break room, and Chris merely shakes his head, silently wondering what the hell is going on.


End file.
